Almost
by lunev
Summary: Hanya sebuah fanfic percobaan. Ketika Tao yang sedang kesal dan Kris justru mengajaknya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak disekolah. Mungkin dewasa, mungkin humor. Gak ada summary, baca ya baca aja, jangan lupa tinggalkan review - FanTao;KrisTao, Fanfiction, Oneshot, Yaoi, Sho-ai (maybe), [SEQUEL INSIDE]
1. Chapter 1

Almost

 _Author : LunA_

 _Pairing : KrisTao_

 _Rated : M for aMan/?_

 _Warning : yaoi, boyxboy_

 _Pernah dikirimkan ke Seouliciousentertainmentwordpresscom dengan judul dan nama author yang sama_

 _ **TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI SENI**_

 _ **TIDAK SUKA KLIK TANDA SILANG**_

 _Enjoy-_

Helaan nafas kembali keluar dari lelaki berambut hitam gelap yang sedang menuju kearah perpustakaan sekolahnya dengan setumpuk buku yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Melangkah perlahan dan kesulitan karena banyaknya jumlah buku tersebut.

 _Sialan. Kenapa Sehun tidak mau membantuku sih,_ batin pemuda itu kesal. Tangannya meletakkan perlahan buku-buku teori sejarah tersebut.

Setelah merapikan buku-buku tersebut, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Huang Zitao itu langsung keluar kembali dari perpustakaan. Pada faktanya, dia memang bukan seseorang yang suka menghabiskan waktu ditempat membosankan seperti perpustakaan.

"Zitao."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil tidak lantas membuat Zitao menoleh. Pemuda bermata panda itu justru semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantin. Ya ya, ini jam istirahat memang.

"Huang Zitao!" teriakan tersebut semakin kencang dan membuat perhatian beberapa orang teralihkan padanya. Namun, Tao masih kekeuh untuk tidak menoleh pada orang yang memanggil tersebut.

 _Abaikan saja, Zitao. Abaikan saja~_

"Heh, kalau kau tidak berhenti, maka aku akan–"

Ancaman orang tersebut membuat langkah Tao akhirnya berhenti. Tidak, Tao sudah hafal betul dengan ancaman lelaki yang memanggilnya tersebut dan ia tidak ingin mati muda jika satu sekolah mendengar teriakan lelaki tadi. Tao menyerah dan menoleh,

"Zitao."

"Yifan."

Dan kedua manik mata itu bertemu. Yang satu dengan pandangan bahagia, sedang yang satu dengan pandangan kesal. Yifan hanya tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearah Tao.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menoleh jika kuancam seperti itu," Yifan menyeringai puas.

Tao hanya mendengus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki berambut blonde yang notabene merupakan kekasihnya itu. Ya, begitulah. Mereka memang pasangan yang aneh kalau kata murid yang lain. "Ada apa?"

Yifan mengernyit dan sadar jika kekasihnya saat ini sedang dalam keadaan mood yang buruk, "Apa yang terjadi, hm?"

Tao tidak menjawab dan malah meninggalkan Yifan yang masih menatapnya bingung. Dia sedang kesal sekarang dan tidak ingin diganggu siapapun termasuk Yifan. Tangannya terasa kebas karena membawa buku tebal dalam jumlah banyak, dari lantai dua sampai perpustakaan. _Great._

"Hey, ayo ceritakan padaku," Yifan mengejar Tao lalu merangkul kekasihnya itu yang tampak sedang menyumpah serapahi seseorang, namun, Yifan tidak mendengar siapa orang yang ditujukan tersebut.

"Tao," panggil Yifan lagi.

Tiada balasan.

"Huang."

Tao masih diam. Mulutnya masih saja mengomel dan itu justru membuat Yifan semakin gemas karena keimutan bibir mungil Tao.

"Aku akan menciummu kalau kau tidak mau menjawabku."

Dan itulah alasan kenapa tadi Tao mau menoleh pada Yifan. Tidak mungkin kan ditempat ramai seperti itu ia mau dicium oleh kekasih mesumnya ini? Tidak tidak, ciuman Yifan itu, ehem, menuntut. Jadi, Tao ogah jika harus menunjukkannya didepan banyak orang.

"Berisik."

Yifan hanya terkekeh. Lalu keduanya terdiam sampai mereka berada dikelas Tao. Tampaknya semua sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka, itu sebabnya kelas begitu sepi.

Tanpa mempedulikan Yifan, Tao langsung menuju tempat duduknya dan melakukan beberapa gerakan peregangan pada kedua tangannya. Dia pegal. Dan juga kesal. Bisa-bisanya guru sejarah memintanya membawakan buku sebanyak itu sendirian. Ehm, tidak juga sih, tapi Sehun yang disuruh membantunya justru licik dan membuat alasan sehingga bisa kabur dari Tao.

 _Tidak adakah hari yang lebih buruk dari ini? Huft._

"Kau lelah? Kemari, aku akan memijit tanganmu," ucap Yifan yang menyadari ekspresi Tao.

Karena kelas sepi, maka Tao berani berada dalam jarak terlalu dekat dengan Yifan. Tanpa takut, Tao naik dan duduk dipangkuan Yifan, tangannya langsung memeluk leher Yifan serta menyamankan kepalanya dibahu tegap sang kekasih. "Aku hanya kesal."

"Kenapa?" Yifan mengelus punggung Tao dengan lembut.

"Sehun. Dia melakukan itu lagi padaku," Tao mengadu.

Yifan terkekeh, dia tahu karena Tao sering bercerita soal Sehun. Sahabat Tao yang sering sekali menjahili dan memanfaatkan Tao. Ya, salah kekasihnya juga sih yang kelewat polos dan mudah termakan omongan Sehun, "Aku akan menghajarnya nanti."

"Jangan ge. Nanti Luhan ge memarahimu lagi," ujar Tao lalu gantian terkekeh. Mengingat bagaimana Yifan dimarahi oleh sunbae mereka, Luhan, pacarnya Sehun kalau mau tahu.

Awalnya Yifan ingin marah, namun, melihat kekasihnya sudah kembali tersenyum, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Setidaknya, ia berhasil membuat lelaki manis dihadapannya ini tersenyum. Itu cukup bagi Yifan.

"Tapi, aku masih kesal. Hahh, aku kesal sekali dengan Oh Sehun!" Tao berteriak. Meski tidak begitu keras.

Yifan terdiam beberapa saat. Mendadak ia jadi memperhatikan bibir Tao yang mengerucut imut itu dan sukses membuatnya turn on. Shit, Yifan memaki dirinya sendiri.

Namun, kemudian ia menyeringai tipis.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu tidak kesal lagi." Yifan masih menyeringai dan Tao paham arti dari seringaian tersebut.

"Bagaimana?"

Yifan semakin menyeringai lalu langsung menyambar bibir Zitao. Mencium bibir Tao hingga membuat kekasihnya itu terkejut. Tao mengatupkan bibirnya dan mencegah lidah Yifan yang hendak memasuki rongga mulutnya. Ini masih disekolah dan Tao tidak ingin ada yang tiba-tiba masuk memergoki mereka sedang melakukan hal tidak senonoh.

Tidak kehilangan akal, Yifan mengelus selangkangan Tao yang sukses membuat kekasihnya itu mengerang tertahan dan Yifan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memasuki mulutnya. Lidahnya mulai bergerilya didalam mulut Tao. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi Tao.

Sedangkan Tao terus saja berontak dan berusaha mendorong lidah Yifan keluar dari mulutnya, namun, hasilnya nihil karena Yifan belum berhenti mengelus selangkangannya.

Tangan Yifan berusaha masuk kedalam seragam Tao, namun, ditahan oleh pemuda bermarga Huang tersebut. Setelah mati-matian berusaha menguatkan tubuhnya dari sentuhan Yifan pada bagian privatnya.

Tao mendorong dada Yifan, memberi kode agar Yifan melepaskan tautan mereka. Dengan sangat-sangat tidak rela, Yifan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Tao dan langsung saja Tao menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sudah ia jelaskan kan sebelumnya kalau ciuman Yifan itu kasar dan menuntut? Nah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yifan dingin.

Tao memasang wajah sewotnya, "Kau ini bodoh atau gila, hah? Ini masih disekolah astaga."

"Kita sudah sering melakukan dirumah dan kamar. Apa salahnya mencoba sesuatu yang baru dengan melakukan hal ini disekolah?"

Dan Tao tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa-bisanya memiliki kekasih semesum Yifan. Jangan pikir Tao akan blushing atau malu-malu karena ucapan Yifan. Tidak, menurutnya ini gila dan dia tidak mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena tidak pikir panjang.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Oh, ayolah Zitao. Setidaknya kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku turn on," Yifan masih tidak mau mengalah. Dia tidak mau bermain solo ditoilet setelah ini.

Tao hanya melempar tatapan malas pada Yifan, "Kau saja yang mesum. Ish dasar!"

"Ayolah Zitao."

"Tidak."

"Satu ronde saja?"

"Heh? Memangnya kau cukup hanya dengan satu ronde? Jangan bercanda Yifan ge." Tao melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Yifan mendengus. Dia tidak akan menyerah. Hampir saja ia kembali menyambar bibir Tao, kalau saja…

BRAK

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar langsung membuat Yifan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Tao dan menoleh pada orang yang telah mengganggu acaranya.

"Oh, Tao hyung, Yifan hyung."

Dan Tao tidak tahu kenapa saat ini ia justru merasa bersyukur dengan kehadiran Sehun. Setidaknya ia jadi bisa kabur dari terkaman Yifan saat ini.

"Hai Hun, oh ayo kita kerjakan tugasmu. Bye, Yifan ge." Tao mengecup kilat bibir Yifan lalu langsung melesat pergi. Menarik tangan Sehun dan pergi dari ruang kelasnya tersebut sebelum Sehun mengucapkan kalimat apapun.

"Ta-tapi… Ah, sialan!" Yifan mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Menatap miris pada selangkangannya yang sudah tampak menggembung. Ck, dia sudah hard begini.

Dan, Yifan harus menerima nasib malangnya untuk bermain solo hari ini…

 _ **End.**_

 _Haloo, ini hanya percobaan nge-post ehehe:3 mind to review?_

 _LunA_


	2. Chapter 2 : Sequel

Almost [sequel]

 _Author : LunA_

 _Pairing : KrisTao_

 _Rated : M for Mature content_

 _Warning : yaoi, boyxboy_

* * *

 _ **TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI SENI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TIDAK SUKA KLIK TANDA SILANG**_

 _ **.**_

 _Balesin review kalian dulu ahh, makasih ya kawand-kawand_ _ **:**_ _*_

 _ **Aiko Michishige :**_ _miris ya nasibnya yifan/? Wkwk, makasih udh review^^_

 _ **NagiNaginee :**_ _aduh iya juga:") makasih reviewnya, aku bakal tetep nulis fic mereka kok^^_

 _ **LVenge :**_ _oh harusnya gitu ya wkwk, oke ini dibuat sequel haha *tawa mesum_

 _ **JungSooHee :**_ _nanggung? Keluarin aja *lah. Oke ini ada sequel ya khekhe_

 _ **Rich L. Khalifa :**_ _yifan ge mah gausah dikasianin /g ahaha_

 _ **yuikitamura91 :**_ _akhirnya dibilang tukang php juga *loh, oke ini sequel ada nc nya. Ga php lagi kan? :v_

 _ **Ara486 :**_ _ini hidup kokkk/? Kata yg menyebalkan seperti apa? Duh makasih reviewnya, ilopemetoo_

 _ **AmmiGummy :**_ _iya kamar mandi banyak, tinggal pilih mo solo dimana wkwk_

 _ **marchtaotao :**_ _manis ea kayak yang bikin /ditampar massal_

 _ **KrisTaoTao :**_ _makasih reviewnya kkk, yifan ge always sabar kok. Tenang, aku bakal tetap menghidupkan fic kt:") thanks for ur support chagi3_

 _ **Parkk01 (Guest 1)**_ _: temenin gih wkwk, zhie atau mommy tao yg harus tanggung jawab nih/? Onsehot tapi khusus buat kamu ada sequel deh/?g thanks reviewnya ayanq_

 _ **peachpetals :**_ _daddy yipan always sabar kok ahahay_

 _ **Luph ChanBaek KrisTao :**_ _iya, dia emang mesumnya kelewatan, kasian mommy tao wkwk_

 _ **PrincessZitao :**_ _iyaaa pasti kok bakal terus bikin kristao hahaha, makasih review dan semangatnyaa^^_

 _ **(Guest 2) :**_ _makasih^^ okesip zhie bakal bikin fic kt lagi ehe_

 _ **hztao :**_ _makasih gils buat reviewnya wks, iya emang manis kayak yg buat *kemudian hening_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy-_

 _._

Yifan pusing. Dia bolos selama dua jam pelajaran kalian tahu, dan itu semua gara-gara kekasihnya Zitao. Kalian ingat kejadian saat jam istirahat? Nah itulah alasannya. Intinya sekarang Yifan harus meminta pertanggung jawaban pada Zitao. Dia tidak peduli mau Zitao itu sedang ada kerja kelompok sekalipun.

Mata Yifan memperhatikan setiap murid yang mulai berhamburan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Dengan jeli Yifan memperhatikan sampai akhirnya sosok yang ditunggunya muncul juga. Dalam sekejap, Yifan langsung menarik tangan Tao menjauh dari kerumunan murid lain.

"Apa-apaan sih," Tao mendeath glare Yifan yang dengan sangat kasar menarik pergelangan tangannya. Sakit, dia tahu tidak sih? Lagipula, Tao sedang buru-buru karena punya janji dengan Baekhyun untuk membeli barang keluaran terbaru Gucci.

Yifan tidak mempedulikan omelan Tao dan malah menarik kekasihnya itu menuju gudang sekolah. Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, Yifan menarik Zitao menuju ke sudut gudang. Tangan Yifan mengurung Zitao diantara dinding. Zitao meneguk kasar ludahnya saat menatap mata Yifan yang menyiratkan kemarahan serta nafsu yang begitu besar.

 _Mati aku._

"Ke-kenapa membawaku kesini? A-aku sedang ada jan-hmphh!"

Belum selesai dengan kalimat yang akan diucapkan, Yifan sudah buru-buru menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Tao. Perlahan, Yifan mulai melumat lembut bibir Tao, menghisap bibir kekasihnya itu.

"A-ahh," Tao mengutuk dirinya yang kelepasan mengeluarkan suara nista itu dari mulutnya. Sementara Yifan hanya menyeringai puas.

Entah terlalu terbuai dengan ciuman dari Yifan, Tao sampai tidak sadar jika Yifan telah mengikat tangannya dengan dasi seragam sekolah mereka. "Yi-yifan ge."

Yifan hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman lalu mulai membuka seragam atas yang digunakannya. Kemudian Yifan mendorong Tao dengan agak pelan namun cukup membuat pemuda bermarga Huang itu terjatuh dilantai dengan bunyi debuman yang cukup keras.

Baru saja Tao akan kembali mengeluarkan protesnya, namun ia kalah cepat dengan bibir Yifan yang langsung melahap bibirnya. Tao berusaha mendorong lidah Yifan keluar dari gua lembabnya, meski sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena Yifan lebih kuat dari Tao. Pertarungan lidah itu menciptakan benang saliva yang membasahi dagu keduanya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Tao lengah dan Yifan telah berhasil melepas celana panjangnya. Sambil menciumi leher Tao, tangan Yifan terus beraksi dan menurunkan celana dalam Tao hingga kekasihnya tidak terbalut apapun lagi. Yifan menggigit pelan leher mulus Tao, lalu mengecupnya ringan seakan meminta maaf terselubung. Tao mengerang dan mendongakkan kepalanya, merasakan sengatan listrik disekujur tubuhnya.

"J-jangan le-leher ah, atas ngh," Tao berusaha memperingatkan Yifan, namun sepertinya tidak didengar oleh sang pemuda pirang.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yifan kalem.

Tao menjambak rambut Yifan dengan tangannya yang terikat, "Ya! Nan-nanti, ada yang lihathh."

"Biarkan saja, _peach._ Sekalian agar seluruh dunia tahu kalau Huang Zitao adalah milik Wu Yifan seorang." Yifan kembali menurukan kecupannya dan berhenti di dada Tao. Lidah Yifan kembali bermain, kali ini di nipple Tao sementara tangannya juga mulai memilin nipple satunya serta mengocok kejantanan Tao.

Tao mendesah keras mendapatkan kenikmatan disegala titik sensitifnya. Yifan terlalu lihai, Tao mengakui itu.

Yifan sepertinya masih tidak ingin berhenti main-main. Setelah Tao mendapat klimaks pertamanya, tanpa jeda Yifan memasukkan dua jarinya di lubang anal Tao. Hal itu sukses membuat Tao berteriak, tidak peduli lagi jika ada yang mendengar teriakannya itu. Air matanya sudah meluncur keluar, tanpa bisa ia tampung lagi.

Namun, rasa sakit itu tidak bertahan lama karena setelahnya, Yifan berhasil menemukan prostat Tao. Tubuh Tao menegang menerima impuls kenikmatan saat jari panjang Yifan terus menubruk prostatnya. Pantat Tao tidak bisa untuk tidak bergerak, berlawan arah dengan jari Yifan hingga masuk lebih dalam dilubang Tao.

Yifan menyeringai mengetahui jika kekasihnya sudah mulai terangsang, "Tidak sabaran, heh."

"Yi-yifan ge, a-aku hamp–"

Merasakan dinding rektum Tao yang kian menyempit, Yifan sadar jika Tao hampir mencapai puncaknya. Oleh sebab itu, Yifan langsung menarik keluar jarinya. Tao mendesah kecewa saat tidak jadi meletuskan cairannya.

"Sabar sayang, sabar…" Yifan terkekeh saat melihat Tao yang memandangnya kesal.

"Yifan ge curang! Kau harus membuka seragammu juga," ucap Tao kemudian. Tanpa peduli dengan apa yang disebut 'malu', lebih malu mana dengan dia yang sudah telanjang sekarang.

Mendengar itu, Yifan menyeringai dan langsung membuka seluruh seragamnya. Ikut tidak memakai apapun seperti Tao. "Aku baru tahu jika kau agresif juga, _peach."_

"Gege!" Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yifan. Merasakan jika darahnya naik ke kedua pipinya.

Yifan tertawa lalu menindih tubuh Tao yang tergeletak dilantai. Tangan Yifan bergerak untuk memeluk Tao, menghirup wangi tubuh Tao dan kembali mengecupi leher sang adik kelas. Meninggalkan bekas keunguan yang membuktikan jika Huang Zitao hanya miliknya seorang.

Tao menjambak pelan rambut Yifan, lubang dan kejantanannya semakin berkedut karena terus saja dipermainkan seperti ini. "Ge, ki-kita harus cep– ah, ini masih disekolah ah hahh."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Yifan mendengus, namun menuruti keinginan kekasihnya. Ia menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mempersiapkan penisnya dilubang Tao. Menatap Tao seakan memberi kode untuk bersiap-siap.

Tao sendiri hanya menggigit bibirnya. Dia tahu bagaimana sakitnya ketika dimasuki, meski ini bukan pengalaman pertama mereka tapi tetap saja. Kalian pikir milik Yifan itu kecil? Mungkin dua kali lipat lebih besar dari miliknya sendiri. Sampai terkadang Tao sendiri heran, mengapa benda sebesar itu bisa sepenuhnya masuk kedalam lubangnya.

Perlahan, Yifan memasukkan kepala penisnya ke lubang Tao. Sementara Tao, mencengkram erat pundak Yifan merasakan rasa perih dilubangnya. Bibir bawahnya semakin ia gigit bahkan sampai berdarah.

Setelah proses penyatuan, Yifan hanya memasukan setengah penisnya didalam Tao. Membiarkan kekasihnya untuk membiasakan diri terlebih dahulu.

Nafas Tao memburu. Kepalanya ia sandarkan dibahu Yifan sambil menormalkan kembali nafasnya. "Bergerak saja, ge."

Mendapat lampu hijau, Yifan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Dengan gerakan berirama yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Sukses membuat tubuh Tao terhentak-hentak karena gerakan brutal Yifan.

"Ahh haah, Yifan!" Tao mengenggam erat tangannya yang terikat. Matanya seakan melihat ribuan bintang saat penis Yifan berhasil menumbuk telak prostatnya. Tubuh Tao melengkung saat klimaks kembali menyapanya.

Tao menatap Yifan yang masih belum berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya. Masih mencari kenikmatannya sendiri, efek Yifan belum mendapatkan klimaksnya sama sekali. Lagipula, lubang Tao itu nikmat, begitu sempit seakan menghisap kejantanannya.

"Yi-fan, tolong lepas ikatannya," ucap Tao lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sabar. Tunggu aku keluar, argh lubangmu nikmat Taozi."

Akhirnya Tao hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu hingga Yifan keluar. Pergelangan tangannya mulai terasa keram. Bercinta dengan tangan terikat itu tidak nyaman sekali, paham? Tapi, apalah daya karena Yifan keras kepala dan tentunya takkan dengan mudah menuruti permintaan Tao.

Untuk mempersingkat waktu dan penderitaannya, Tao mempersempit lubangnya agar lebih menjepit Yifan. Tao juga ikut mengimbangi gerakan-gerakan Yifan. Kaki Tao ia lilitkan ke pinggang Yifan untuk mempermudah gerakan Yifan.

"Nghh, Yifan gehh. Aku hampir– Yifan!"

Tao kembali mendapatkan klimaksnya. Tubuh Tao langsung ambruk ke lantai. Nafasnya memburu tidak karuan. Tao dapat merasakan jika kejantanan Yifan berkedut-kedut menandakan lelaki itu hampir klimaks.

"Ah shit! Zitao!" Yifan menggeram saat ia mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya. Cairannya memenuhi lubang Tao, bahkan sampai membasahi paha Tao karena tidak sanggup tertampung.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, sama-sama sedang menikmati kenikmatan masing-masing. Tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya, Yifan menarik Tao hingga duduk dipangkuannya. Tao memandang Yifan dengan tatapan sayu. Dia lelah sebenarnya.

"Lepas dulu ini, ge~" rengek Tao.

Yifan tersenyum penuh arti, " _Ride me first._ "

Tao mendengus, namun akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Yifan membuka ikatan dasinya agar Tao bisa lebih mudah melakukan tugasnya.

Setelah menarik nafas, Tao menaikkan pantatnya hingga lubangnya berada tepat diatas penis Yifan. Perlahan Tao menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga penis Yifan bisa masuk ke lubangnya. Tangan Yifan ikut membantu Tao menurunkan tubuhnya.

Tao menggeram dan mencakar bahu Yifan saat milik Yifan masuk semakin dalam. Panas dan perih kembali dirasakan oleh Tao. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya serta Yifan. Menimbulkan bunyi kulit yang bertabrakan setiap Tao menurun naikkan pantatnya.

Dengan posisi seperti ini, Yifan dapat dengan mudah menemukan prostat Tao. Hal ini membuat Tao mendesah begitu keras.

.

"Halo, apa ada orang?"

.

Sebuah suara membuat Tao menatap horor Yifan. Sementara Yifan hanya menatap kalem Tao dan terus saja menggerakkan pinggul Tao. Bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya sengaja terus menerus mengenai titik nikmat Tao. _Sial, apa dia mau ada yang melihat mereka bercinta?_

"Ngh, hmph!"

Tao terkejut saat tangan besar Yifan menutup mulutnya, meredam desahan Tao. "Ssst, kau tidak ingin kan kalau ada yang mengetahui kita disini?" setelah itu Yifan meniup sesaat telinga Tao.

Tao hanya mengangguk pasrah dan berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan desahannya.

.

Setelah dirasa orang tadi pergi, Yifan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Bibir Yifan kembali mengecupi tiap inchi leher Tao. Menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya.

"Yifan ge, a-aku hamp–ahh!"

"Bersamaku, Taozi."

Tao memuntahkan laharnya, membasahi tubuh Yifan serta tubuhnya sendiri. Sementara Yifan menyemprotkan cairan cintanya didalam lubang Tao. Tao mendesis merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi lubangnya. Tangan Yifan memeluk tubuh Tao dan mengelus punggung kekasihnya.

"Gege menyebalkan," gumam Tao yang hanya dibalas kekehan Yifan.

"Tapi kau kan juga menikmatinya, _peach._ "

"Berisik." Tao memukul pelan dada bidang Yifan.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang."

Tao mengangguk lalu mulai berdiri, berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya. Yifan memasukinya tanpa pelumas, kalian ingat? Tao mengambil seragamnya lalu memakai dengan cepat.

Setelah sama-sama merasa rapi, keduanya mulai melangkah ke pintu gudang. Yifan melirik Tao yang tampak kesulitan berjalan. Sesuai insting _gentleman-_ nya Yifan menggendong Tao ala _bridal style._ Tao memekik tertahan saking terkejutnya dengan gerakan cepat Yifan.

Namun, tak disangka saat akan membuka pintu, ternyata pintu gudangnya terkunci. Mungkin orang yang masuk tadi itu penjaga sekolah yang ingin mengunci pintu gudang. Tao mendesah kecewa, sangat bertolak belakang dengan Yifan yang justru menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku, Taozi?"

.

.

.

 _Oh tidak jangan lagi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **End.**_

 _Uwahh, apa ada yang mau muntah? /kasih kresek, yang mau mimisan juga silahkan /sodorin tissue. Udah ada sequel kan? Udah ada nc kan? Abis ya utang luna sama kalian :v jangan minta lanjutin lagi, prince sudah lelah /g_

 _Thanks untuk yang udah sempetin baca fic gaje luna sampe abis:" apalagi yang nyempetin review, thanks juga buat yang udah fav atau follow^^ ilopeme eh, ilopeyou maksudnya hahay_

 _Terakhir, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-70 Indonesia ku tercintaaa, semoga makin sukses untuk ke depannya dan bisa melahirkan generasi penerus yang berprestasi *say amin_

 _Last, review?_

 _LunA_


End file.
